Various golf club heads and golf club products have been designed to improve a golfer's accuracy by assisting the golfer in squaring the club head face at impact with a golf ball. For example, a number of golf club heads have weight strategically positioned in order to alter the location of the club head's center of gravity and/or to increase the club head's moment of inertia (e.g., resistance to twisting). The location of the center of gravity of the club head and its degree of twist at impact are factors that, at least in part, determine whether a golf ball will be propelled in the intended direction when struck. When the center of gravity is positioned behind the ball's point of engagement on the contact surface and the club head is square to the intended target line, the golf ball generally will follow a straight route. When the center of gravity is spaced to a side of the ball's point of engagement and/or the club head is not square at impact, however, the golf ball may follow a route that curves left or right, or it may simply fly to the left or right, ball flights often referred to as “draws,” “fades,” “hooks,” “slices,” “pulls,” or “blocks.” Similarly, when the center of gravity of the club head is spaced above or below the point of engagement with the ball, the flight of the golf ball may exhibit more boring or climbing trajectories, respectively. Proper and consistently repeatable golf ball striking can be quite difficult and frustrating to achieve, particularly for beginning players, youngsters, or occasional recreational players.
Golf club heads, such as cavity back and/or perimeter weighted club heads, assist some golfers by locating much of the weight of the club head around the club head's perimeter. Generally, these golf club heads are more “forgiving” than non-cavity, non-perimeter weighted golf club heads, thereby allowing a golf ball to be struck somewhat off center or otherwise mis-hit, while still providing relatively good distance and accuracy. Cavity back and/or perimeter weighted club heads have helped the average golfer reduce mis-hits and improve scoring.
While golf club technology has improved in recent years, there remains room in the art for still further advances and improvements in golf club technology. Additionally, there is room in the art for improvements to golf clubs for use by youngsters, beginners, and/or high handicappers, e.g., to help them develop and improve their game and make the ball easier for them to hit more consistently and accurately.